This invention pertains generally to interment structures and more specifically to a columbarium consisting of a support structure and one, or more frequently a plurality, of niche units received in the support structure.
There has been an increase in demand for use of columbariums as a method of interment due to a number of factors which have become increasingly relevant in modern society including a definite trend toward cremation and the decreasing space available in existing cemeteries, particularly in urban areas where cemetery space can no longer be expanded. The same space pressure exists in churches of many faiths which have in the past allowed interment within the walls of the sanctuary As with outdoor cemetery interment, a great many sanctuaries cannot be expanded to accommodate further interments and yet the need exists to provide indoor final resting places, particularly in churches which have been long established.
A number of columbarium structures have been proposed, and used, in recent years but nearly all such structures have one or several drawbacks which have prevented any single construction to become the standard. For example, it is always desired that the final appearance be dignified and impressive, and this requirement is most often met by the use of a face plate, often made of marble or other majestic stone, attached to, but not forming a part of, the box or niche in which the remains are held. A face plate requires the use of exteriorly accessible means for fastening the face plate to the niche, and such exterior fastening means tend to detract from the dignity and mood of reverence with which people view the crypt. If the exterior fastening means are ornate, or simple, they run the risk of going out of fashion with the passage of time. If the exterior fastening means are not perfectly aligned and rigidly maintained, they enormously detract from the aesthetic appearance of the individual niche and the columbarium as a whole. And the use of exterior fastening means is subject to defacement by vandals, particularly in outdoor settings.
One of the most difficult attributes to achieve in an individual niche unit is providing the capability of quickly removing the face plate from the niche unit at the time the niche unit must be opened to receive remains, and then just as easily replacing and then permanently securing the face plate in place.
Many current assemblies, consisting essentially of a box or niche and an associated niche cover, also have drawbacks which have not been fully resolved in an economical manner. As one example, most niche assemblies are so designed that they do not form a sealed space into which a container containing the remains are placed. Rather such niche assemblies usually rely on the surrounding support structure and the face plate to form a receiving space and such an arrangement is very seldom, if ever, effectively sealable. Thus the remains are placed in a sealed container which is placed within the space defined by the niche assembly, and hence only one sealed enclosure protects the remains. Changes in atmospheric pressure and the passage of time can on occasion degrade the sealed container received from the crematorium and thus the remains may eventually be exposed to the degenerating effect of ambient air and, in some localities, the danger of storm water, particularly in outdoor ground level environments.
One or some of the above mentioned drawbacks have been overcome in a few known designs, but no current design eliminates all of the above drawbacks in a single design. Even those constructions which eliminate one or some of the above drawbacks have the further disadvantage that the drawback is only overcome by means which are expensive or difficult to work with, and usually both. U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,055 is an example of a known construction which eliminates aesthetically displeasing exterior fastening means, but it does so only by the use of complex parts, some of which have to be destroyed and replaced when a niche unit is to be activated. Further, it is inherently incapable of providing a double sealed system since clearance must always be provided for severing the connecting pins which hold the face plate in position when the niche unit is to be activated.
The invention is a columbarium and a niche unit therefor which (1) may be located on either a horizonal or vertical surface indoor or outdoor with no decrease in its functionality, (2) provides a double seal for the interred remains, (3) is substantially unaffected by changes in atmospheric pressures and/or the passage of time so that maximum protection is provided to the remains, (4) is inexpensive, compared to existing inferior constructions at least, (5) is well adapted to being formed in large measure from inexpensive materials such as plastics and standardized structural steel components, (6) contains a minimum of individual parts compared to existing patented constructions, (7) presents an appearance of maximum aesthetic impression both before and after activation, (8) provides reinforced atmospheric sealing by the use of negative pressure and, if desired, a neutral atmosphere, (9) is light weight and mobile, and (10) is easily disassembled and reassembled in the event the need arises at a later date to obtain access to the interior or move the unit to a different location, such as to an upper floor from a lower floor.
Among its significant features are a two piece plastic niche assembly which can be easily held in place by simple hand pressure while awaiting activation and, when activation is required, just as readily reclosed and permanently scaled, and a niche assembly within which a negative pressure can be obtained or a neutral atmosphere created so that the niche assembly is virtually immune to atmospheric conditions. A further feature is a third seal which utilizes the face plate as a component of the third seal thereby utilizing the face plate as a functional element to eliminate the possibility of vermin, such as insects and mice, from gaining access to the interior, as well as an aesthetic feature. Yet a further feature is a simple spring clip means which connects the face plate to the niche assembly in two relationships, the first being a temporary non-sealed multi-activation relationship and the second being a permanent non-activateable rigid sealing relationship.
The foregoing and other functions and advantages not specifically mentioned will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.